videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe Never Dies II: Challenge of Nations
Europe Never Dies II: Challenge of Nations is the sequel to Europe Never Dies. This time, rather than just fighting characters from parts of Europe, more characters would appear from more parts of the world. Veteran Fighters *Jan Zapolya *Arthur Wellington V *Jean-Claude Bonaparte *Isabella Rosa Cortez *Heinrich Franz Hitler *Father da Vinci (real name: Raphael Vasari) *Lady Orange (real name: Maria van Toutenburg) *Alex Leonidas *Carlos Colombo *Ada Sobieski** *Brian McGuiness *Pyotr Stalin** *Anna Andersen *Adolphus Larsson *Erik Eriksen *Markus Kekkonen *ZERO* * Unlockable ** DLC Newcomers Wolfgang Johann Beethoven * Birthplace: Vienna, Austria * Occupation: Composer * Bio: Hailing from a long line of talented musicians, Wolfgang has decided to compete in a fighting tournament to test his well-patented fighting skills Boris Tchaikovsky * Birthplace: St. Peterburg, Russia * Occupation: Lumberjack * Bio: As he dreams of becoming a sucessful baker by owning a pastry shop in Volgograd, he entered the tournament to collect the cash prize Theodor Dvorak * Birthplace: Prague, Czech Republic * Occupation: Artist * Bio: A man who suffered for his art. He seeks fortune and he fights with such style and grace Katarína Kováč * Birthplace: Bratislava, Slovakia * Occupation: Nurse * Bio: Having mastered the Arts of Ninjitsu, She aims to take down the Seven Deadly Sins Anton Hordiyenko * Birthplace: Kiev, Ukraine * Occupation: Policeman * Bio: Having a strong sense of justice, Anton sets to bring the terrorists to justice Jean-Paul van Damme * Birthplace: Brussels, Belgium * Occupation: Pawnbroker * Bio: A Belgian man who intrested in historical artifacts Cristina Ionesco * Birthplace: Bucharest, Romania * Occupation: Chef * Bio: Having completed her Gentle Fist training, She decides to compete in a fighting tournament Josip Jurić * Birthplace: Zagreb, Croatia * Occupation: Magician * Bio: He entered the tournament to win to cash prize (and entertain the crowd as always) Manfried Schmidt * Birthplace: Bern, Switzerland * Occupation: Mercenary * Bio: A Swiss soldier who previously worked for Stalin. He been scouring all over Europe for more fights Darya Lukashevich * Birthplace: Minsk, Belarus * Occupation: Student * Bio: A gamer chick hailing from high school. She dreams of meeting her idol, Jan Zapolya, in the tournament she's in Georgijs Stārķis * Birthplace: Riga, Latvia * Occupation: Farmer * Bio: Having seen an opportunity, he joins the tournament to honour his days of old Vladimiras Simoneit * Birthplace: Vilnius, Lithuania * Occupation: Cat Burglar (retired) * Bio: A former mercenary that previously served Stalin. He sets his sights onto claiming the grand prize all for himself Jelena Lille * Birthplace: Tallinn, Estonia * Occupation: Gymnast * Bio: She and her sister, Evelin, both worked for Stalin before his demise. Jelena seeks to defeat her rival, Isabella Rosa Cortez, and avenge her master Adam Markovich * Birthplace: Belgrade, Serbia * Occupation: Liberian * Bio: He is formerly Stalin's right-hand man. Adam aims to finish what Stalin has started Cvetko Kopitar * Birthplace: Ljubljana, Slovenia * Occupation: DJ * Bio: To promote his latest hits, Cvetko has entered the tournament Kostandin Dibra * Birthplace: Tirana, Albania * Occupation: Fisherman * Bio: He seeks to claim the cash prize to clear his name. At the same time, his goal is to destroy The Seven Deadly Sins Gonca Bardakçi * Birthplace: Istanbul, Turkey * Occupation: Duellist * Bio: A Turkish swordswoman that worked for Stalin in the past. She set off on a quest to decimate The Seven Deadly Sins Zeynab Mammadov * Birthplace: Baku, Azerbaijan * Occupation: Monk * Bio: He is rumoured that he is over 100 years old. He aimed to bring The Seven Deadly Sins to its knees Bosses Dong Zhuo Tang * Birthplace: Beijing, China * Occupation: Assassin * Bio: A Chinese terrorist who worked for The Seven Deadly Sins under the codename Wrath. He appears as a mini boss Oskar Sobieski * Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland * Occupation: Hacker * Bio: Ada's older brother. He worked for The Seven Deadly Sins under the codename Gluttony. Sub-Boss Albert Robertson * Birthplace: Melbourne, Australia * Occupation: Millionaire * Bio: The founder of The Seven Deadly Sins under the codename Greed. Mid-Boss F.A.T.H.E.R. * Birthplace: Classified * Occupation: Classified * Bio: F.A.T.H.E.R. has been created by the European Union during the Project: Crusader. It meant to be a peacekeeping robot but it was shut down when it's creators supported Brexit. It was later reprogramed by a multinational terrorist group called The Seven Deadly Sins in their attempt to turn all major countries against each other, starting World War 3. Final Boss. Once the player clears the game without continuing, he/she will have to face the remaining four members of The Seven Deadly Sins Mary-Lou Bryanston (birth name: Huang Xiao Pi) * Birthplace: Houston, United States of America * Occupation: Spy * Bio: Chinese-Armerican terrorist and sole female member of The Seven Deadly Sins under the codename Lust Mohamed Hussain * Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt * Occupation: Bounty Hunter * Bio: A former soldier who worked for The Seven Deadly Sins under the codename Envy Dr. Negro (real name: unknown) * Birthplace: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * Occupation: Scientist * Bio: A mysterious man who served as Hideo's right-hand man. He is also a member of The Seven Deadly Sins under the codename Sloth Hideo Nobunaga * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Occupation: Terrorist Leader * Bio: Bearing the codename Pride, he is the leader of The Seven Deadly Sins. He is also Stalin's successor and true final boss. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Sequels Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Original Games